Blend
Blend was a soldier in the 7th Squad of the Bridgeburners.Memories of Ice, Dramatis Personae She had dark eyes,Memories of Ice, Chapter 11 and Barathol Mekhar judged that her skin tone and the cast of her features was no different from local Daru or Genabarii in Darujhistan.Toll the Hounds, Chapter 24 Picker was her lover.Toll the Hounds, Chapter 5, UK HB p.149 She was not very talkative by natureMemories of Ice, Chapter 17, US SFBC p.574 and was a perceptive observer. She could see through illusory magicMemories of Ice, Chapter 24, US SFBC p.868 and was a skilled interpreter of tracks.Memories of Ice, Chapter 25, US SFBC p.926 Blend wore a small stone around her neck which she had bought from an old desert merchant in Pan'potsun. She said it made it hard for people to focus on her. This ability to blend into her surroundings and go unnoticed had resulted in her name. She was unaware that it was a natural talent, not the stone that gave her those advantages.Memories of Ice, Chapter 24, UK MMPB p.1024 Blend used her abilities to gather intelligence, and frequently kept her fellow squadmates informed of what their commanders were thinking and saying.Memories of Ice, Chapter 8, US SFBC p.315 Like many Malazan soldiers, her name was bestowed by the legendary Master Sergeant, Braven Tooth.House of Chains, Chapter 5, US SFBC p.252 In Memories of Ice After the events of the Gedderone Fête at Darujhistan, the Bridgeburners rejoined High Fist Dujek Onearm's now "renegade" army at Pale. Blend served as part of a Malazan patrol with Picker watching hillside trails and awaiting the delivery of ten thousand councils from Darujhistan.Memories of Ice, Chapter 2, UK MMPB p.85 Dujek allied with their former enemies Caladan Brood and Anomander Rake to fight the Pannion Domin. Cadre mage Spindle led Blend, Detoran, Hedge, Picker, and Trotts into Brood's command tent to steal Fiddler and Hedge's old card table. Rigged to win card games using the Deck of Dragons, it had been lost as a spoil of war when the Bridgeburner camp in Mott Wood was overrun. Spindle and the squad soon put the table back into action to swindle their fellow soldiers. But the presence of a new and heretofore unknown Master of the Deck card caused the plan to backfire, lightening their own purses.Memories of Ice, Chapter 4 As the allied armies marched to lift the Pannion Siege of Capustan, the Bridgeburners were sent ahead to forge an alliance with Humbrall Taur's White Face Barghast. The Barghast and the Bridgeburners journeyed to Capustan where Blend and the Bridgeburners fought their way into the city past the Tenescowri using Moranth munitions.Memories of Ice, Chapter 17 After the siege was lifted and the Pannions defeated, Blend accompanied the Bridgeburners to the Thrall. There she deftly explained to Picker the complicated motivations behind Itkovian's confrontation with Rath'Fener.Memories of Ice, Chapter 17, US SFBC p.602 She later reported to Picker on the statuses of the various factions within Capustan. Her report was interrupted when the necromancers Bauchelain and Korbal Broach approached Picker for directions to someone who could provide them supplies. Not knowing who he was and not caring for Bauchelain's haughty manner, she knocked him unconscious with a gauntleted fist to the face. Before Broach could come his partner's aid, Blend dropped him with a sword pommel to the skull.Memories of Ice, Chapter 20, US SFBC p.703-707 During the Siege of Coral, Dujek sent the Bridgeburners into the city by Quorl under the cover of darkness. Their mission was to attack the keep of the Pannion Seer while the High Fist led the rest of the army into the city itself.Memories of Ice, Chapter 24, US SFBC p.877-878 Blend's squad fought K'ell Hunters with Moranth munitions in the streets surrounding the keep while Hedge and his sappers worked to gain entrance. Her squad was decimated by the undead K'Chain Che'Malle until the arrival of T'lan Imass First Sword Onos T'oolan gave them an opening to return to the keep.Memories of Ice, Chapter 24, US SFBC p.885-892 Once inside, Picker was nearly killed by a Hunter's attack but for Blend pushing her out of the way and Hedge's sacrificial use of a cusser. Blend was knocked unconscious and seriously injured by the resulting explosion.Memories of Ice, Chapter 25, US SFBC p.914-916 Amidst the hard fighting with the Seer's Urdomen and Seerdomin, Picker made a temporary alliance with Lady Envy to rescue Toc the Younger in return for magically healing Blend and her other soldiers. After retrieving Toc's body, Picker led the few surviving Bridgeburners back outside just before Anomander Rake crushed the keep from above with Moon's Spawn.Memories of Ice, Chapter 25, US SFBC p.916-917/938/940 ] Dujek allowed Blend and the surviving Bridgeburners to secretly retire as had been Whiskeyjack's wish.Memories of Ice, Chapter 25, US SFBC p.991-992 They went to Darujhistan where Antsy convinced her and Picker to use their accumulated back pay to establish K'rul's Bar in the Elder God's former temple.Memories of Ice, Epilogue, US SFBC p.997-1000 In The Bonehunters Quick Ben told Fiddler and Kalam Mekhar that contrary to reports there had been some survivors in Coral and named Blend as one of those now living in Darujhistan.The Bonehunters, Chapter 2, UK MMPB p.118 Ganoes Paran also mentioned Blend as one of the survivors when he came across Apsalar and told her that those survivors had bought K'rul's Bar in Darujhistan and that he had been treated well enough amongst them.The Bonehunters, Chapter 6, UK MMPB p.308 In Toll the Hounds (Information needed) In The Crippled God (Information needed) In Orb Sceptre Throne (Information needed) Notes and references de:Blend Category:Females Category:Bridgeburners Category:Soldiers Category:Humans